


我对你硬不起来5

by yuzichengshuo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	我对你硬不起来5

我对你硬不起来

 

祝逸面对周家人，心里只有厌恶和愤怒。吃完饭，回到自己的房间，打开衣柜，看着镜子里的人，冷笑着。  
从衣柜里拿出一身骚气的衣服，祝逸离开了家。在记忆里，在大街上随便进了家酒吧。气味算不上好闻，什么人都有，干什么的都有。祝逸喝了一杯又一杯，婉拒了好几个凑上来的人。一个人坐在吧台边上。  
突然，一桌人闹了起来，有个alpha似乎搭讪不成，恼羞成怒。对面坐着的omega不停的将桌上的酒瓶砸过去。  
“你他妈” 男人说着就把那个omega按在沙发上，想要众目睽睽之下办了他。  
祝逸走过去，拿起一个空酒瓶，对着男人的头狠狠的砸下去。  
“砰” 被打了男人转过身来，脸上鲜血直流。刚要说话，祝逸拿着碎了一半的酒瓶狠狠的捅在男人胯下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊你他妈”酒吧里突然安静了下来，发抖的omega伸出手拽着祝逸的衣角，眼睛红红的，只有愤怒，没有恐惧。祝逸摸了摸他的头，似乎是发烧了，或者，是发情了。  
omega颤抖着从祝逸的手里拿下半个酒瓶，缓慢的站起来，狠狠的砸向男人的脸。  
“啊啊啊啊啊“鲜血从男神的脸上淌到地面  
祝逸本来只是想帮忙，却没想到这个omega竟然还来了这么一出。酒吧老板终于从围观者中挤过来，目瞪口呆的看着满手是血的omega。看似柔所的男人，冷静的从身上拿出手绢，擦干净手，掏出自己的名片，递给老板。  
“我叫方恒，你直接联系我的助理，他会来善后。”  
眼前这个omega竟然是方恒，祝逸愣在了原地。怎么说，方恒和他，应该算是妯娌？周柯的哥哥周戈从上学期就追着这个omega，最后成功抱得美人归。所以准确的来说，方恒可能是祝逸的嫂子。  
方恒一张脸还红扑扑的，说完，就又拉住祝逸的衣角，喘着气道谢。  
“谢谢你，我….”还没说完，人就倒了，祝逸赶紧抱着他。  
老板忙着疏散围观者，祝逸则抱起方恒，离开了酒吧。  
这都是些什么事…  
祝逸抱着方恒来到周家自己开的酒店，拿出周戈给他的卡，开了一间套房。好不容易把方恒安顿好，祝逸从房间的冰箱里拿出酒，继续喝了起来。  
“嗯..唔…“  
呻吟声从方恒的房间传出来，祝逸无奈的站起来，才走到床边，就被用力的抓住。  
”别走…“空气里omega的信息素异常的浓烈，看来是刚那个王八蛋给他下药了。祝逸俯下身，摸了摸方恒的头，“我马上回来…“  
说完就转身奔向了前台，周家的酒店配备着简单的医务室，当然主要是处理纵欲过度的情况。祝逸拿到了抑制剂，飞快的跑回房间。方恒把自己全部裹在被子里，祝逸扯开被子，看到哭着的方恒。  
方恒看到祝逸，哭着抱了上来，“我还以为你不要我了…“  
祝逸把方恒抱在怀里，腾出手，把抑制剂注射进血管里。  
”啊….”  
方恒的温度下降的很快，祝逸维持着这个姿势，安抚着他。清醒过来的方恒，看着眼前的人，感觉有些熟悉，却又说不上来。  
祝逸给方恒裹好被子，抱进浴室。让方恒坐在马桶上，祝逸用凉水帮他擦了擦脸  
“你可以自己洗澡吗？”  
“嗯”方恒点了点头  
“好，我就在外面等着，不舒服随时叫我”祝逸拉上浴室的门，拿起啤酒，坐在门外继续喝了起来。


End file.
